What is Habitica?
Note for wiki editors: This page is intended to help a player explain to their friends what HabitRPG is. We could also link to it in the Tavern when we get a new user asking "What the heck is this thing??" which happens every so often. This page should not be too long or too detailed - capture a potential player's interest without scaring them off with too many details that they won't understand yet. HabitRPG '''is a game to help you improve real life habits. It "gamifies" your life by turning all your tasks (habits, dailies, and to-dos) into little monsters you have to conquer. The better you are at this, the more you progress in the game. If you slip up in life, your character starts backsliding in the game. You can level up, gain gold, collect equipment, pets - simply by accomplishing real-life tasks, remembering to do your daily chores, and avoiding bad habits. HabitRPG gamifies your life by turning real-life tasks into fun, rewarding challenges. You progress in the game by improving your life and mastering your habits - and should you slip up in life, you'll start to lose health points. If you catch yourself in time and start improving your habits and conquering your tasks, you can earn enough gold to buy yourself a health potion before you face the consequences! How does HabitRPG work? HabitRPG runs in your web browser and mobile devices. You initially set up HabitRPG with tasks, which are things that you must do everyday or certain days of the week (Dailies), things that you want to do more/less of (Habits), and things that you need to remember to do at some point (To-Dos). Each time you do one of these things, you can check off the task that you have just completed, and receive experience and gold points. Gold points can be spent on in-game equipment or on other custom life rewards that you can create. Whenever you forget to complete one or many Dailies, then the next time that you log on to HabitRPG, you will take damage, losing health points. If you miss your dailies too often, you can die, losing levels and equipment. '''NOTE! It is important to understand that you must sign into HabitRPG to check off a Daily on the day the Daily is due in order to receive credit for doing it. The deadline for completing an active Daily is midnight local time on that day. If you skip logging in for multiple days, you will take damage from multiple days worth of incomplete Dailies. You can choose which days of the week specific Dailies are active; for example, if the trash goes out on Thursday, you can set a "take out the trash" Daily to be active only on Thursdays (effectively making it a 'weekly'). How do I choose a class? All players start off as Warriors, with a training sword and not much else. When you reach level 10, you will be given the opportunity to choose a class, from Warrior, Mage, Rogue, and Healer. The class that you choose gives you additional Skills that you can cast to help yourself or your party. The gear that you have available for purchase is matched to your class; wearing class-specific gear raises the stats that are important to that class. What helps to keep me going? The motivation to keep playing has to come from you, the player. HabitRPG offers the following built-in motivational concepts: * Collection - Completing tasks gives a chance to receive eggs and hatching potions, which can be combined to hatch pets that can be used to decorate your avatar. Along with eggs and hatching potions, completing tasks can also reward you with food that can be used to feed pets which, after receiving enough food, will grow into mounts that your avatar can ride. You can also collect limited edition gears and pet depending on the season. * Adventure and Advancement - Continuous positive task performance grants levels and equipment. Advancing in level can unlock extra game skills and level-specific quests. * Shared Challenges - Use HabitRPG to find like-minded individuals with matching life goals, and join in on special challenges that add tasks to your character sheet that can help you achieve those goals. * Party & Boss Battles - A player can either create a new party or join an existing party by accepting an invitation. Here you can choose a quest and battle a boss together. After you defeat the monster, you will be reward by handsome rewards, such as gold, XP, hatching potions, eggs and even legendary equipment. * Friends - You can join a guild and chat with people around the world. What if I'm going on vacation and can't access my dailies? If you're not going to be able to check off your dailies, you can "Rest in the Inn." This option can be found in the Tavern under the "Social" tab. Once a user is resting in the inn, the user's dailies will freeze, and will not reset at the cron. Once the user checks out of the inn, the dailies will be reset the next time that the player's cron is triggered. Habits, To-Dos and Rewards are unaffected by Resting in the Inn. Additionally, resting at the inn will not protect you from damage you may receive from participating in party boss battles when other party members miss their dailies. Habit tracking Habit tracking refers to measuring, quantifying, or recording behaviors that you want to improve. It provides immediate feedback, and the ability to see your progress add up over time. This structure can give you the information and inspiration needed to get better. It's similar to the way that tracking calories can be helpful in improving your diet. See Trackers vs Lifehackers for more information and website examples. HabitRPG lets you keep track of several kinds of tasks and habits, using the structure of a Role Playing Game (RPG). If you've played RPGs growing up, this will be familiar: When you make progress with your real-life habits, your character gains treasure and experience. When you do poorly, your character takes damage. Later on you can collect cute pets, sturdy mounts, and powerful weapons and armor. You can also join a party and share encouragement with your friends. If you're not familiar with RPGs, you can still use HabitRPG: Just set up your Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos, and enjoy tracking your progress and seeing your successes build up! Is my information secure? HabitRPG aims to provide a safe environment for users to plot and plan out their daily routines. Information is never shared nor distributed without the consent of the user, additionally Moderators supervise interactions that take place in common user chat areas, such as The Tavern. If there is ever a cause for concern, moderators will be there, ready and willing to provide assistance. Can others see my tasks? No user has access to the tasks of any other user by any means. This includes members of the same guild, parties or random users who click on another player's page. Although, if a user were to join a challenge, the name of the user will be listed under the list of participants of that challenge which means, despite not being able to see your tasks directly, another user may surmise some of the tasks you have by the challenges that you joined. Additionally, any tasks that are part of a challenge you are participating in are shared by all players in that challenge, and your performance on those shared tasks is visible to anyone looking at the challenge participant list. There is no way for them to see any task that the player added directly to their own personal task lists. How can I get started? You can register for an account using your Facebook account or email address. At the top of the screen is the toolbar with the tabs: Tasks, User, Social, Inventory, Data, Help. Tasks The Task page is the default page. There are 4 column panels labeled Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards. These are called tasks and the easiest way to learn how to add tasks is to create some. For examples, visit Sample Habits, Sample Dailies, and Sample To-Do's. Then just type your tasks in the white box and click the blue plus sign. You have your first task. User You'll also see a little character at the top of the screen. That's your avatar and you have several options to customize it. Just click on your avatar and you will be taken to a page where you can customize your avatar's hair color, skin tone, clothes, accessories and just about anything that really comes to mind. Equipment used to boost stats on the other hand can be bought after attaining a certain level. Your equipment can be found on the equipment page in your Inventory along with monthly mystery items. Next to your user's avatar, there are three status bars. The red bar is your health bar, which has a maximum of 50 points. If you miss any of your dailies or tick off any negative habits, you will take damage and lose health points. If you lose all 50 points, your avatar "dies." You can regain health by buying a health potion (which can be found on the rewards tab), or by leveling up. The yellow bar is the experience meter. You gain experience as you complete your dailies, to-do's and positive habits. The amount of experience needed to level up increases with each level. Certain game features and perks are only unlocked at specific levels. The blue bar is the Mana bar. The maximum amount of mana increases each time the player levels up, and used mana can be replenished by completing tasks. Mana is introduced after achieving a certain level and can be used to cast spells that can help you or your party. Social On this page you can see the different ways of interacting with other players. The Tavern is a public chat room. Parties are small groups who quest and fight bosses for rewards. Guilds are other groups that discuss similar interests and participate in group challenges. Inventory Here's where you see any drops you've collected from completing your tasks. Your pet eggs, hatching potions, pet food, and quest scrolls are located here alongside your pets, mounts, and equipment. This is also where you can find the market to purchase whatever you may need. Data This is a very helpful tool that allows you to check on task streaks, drop caps, damage to bosses, equipment recommendations, and more. It's especially useful if there's a bug or a mishap and you need to fix some of your affected attributes like gold, health, and level. Help This directs you here to the wiki where you can find answers to many of your questions. A very helpful place to start is the Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ). Is there Mobile Support? Yes, HabitRPG has a mobile app, which can be downloaded for free on Apple and Android mobile devices and tablets. The layout of the Mobile app is a little different to that of the web version; Habits, Dailies and To-Dos are placed on different pages to allow for easy management and navigation. All you need to do is type in your Username and Password of your web account. The mobile app version of HabitRPG maintains all the same characteristics that are highlighted on the web version and should provide the user with an easy experience with the addition of portable checking, to ensure any To-Dos that may pop up whilst on the go, or any Dailies or Habits that need to be checked off can be done before they are forgotten. For more information, refer to Mobile. ---- Info Links: https://habitrpg.com/static/front https://habitrpg.com/static/features http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Basics http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Content Category:Basics Category:Content Category:SuggestedChanges